Humpty Dumpty, Ouran Style
by eskamobob21
Summary: Oneshot with a Mori POV. Light Yaoi mostly humor and an onesided love.


Author: eskamobob21

Title: "Humpty Dumpty, Ouran Style"

Fandom: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: Mori+Tamaki

Takashi Morinozuka was bewildered at the thoughts swirling in his head. Like a natural stoic the tall dark haired boy stood off to the side but there was one person in particular he couldn't keep his eyes off of. The club was on recess today and was meeting in the 3rd music room to go over general business; which meant a rousing match of the twins playing tricks on everyone, particularly golden haired Tamaki and the genius Haruhi. These matches normally depended on the kind of mood Haruhi was in because she was the only one who could put up a fight. When she played along things were fun and interesting. But today she was not; it was the full might of the twin devils against Tamaki.

It started out at an unusually rough level even by the twin's standard and in no time Tamaki was chasing the twins around the room. Mori kept his eyes on the blond haired boy. He could tell that something bad was going to happen to him soon, but that was not the only reason for the stalker-esk fixation. The previous night Mori had a dream that focused around the club president and it made Mori come to terms with both who he was and why he was always quiet. Granted Mori was a shy person in general, but whenever he was around Tamaki, Mori had the irresistible feeling that almost anything he said would sound absolutely foolish and make Tamaki hate him.

Mori's senses were unfortunately correct. Tamaki was chasing the twins around the table and as they approached the pillar that Mori was leaning up against Hikaru pulled a chair out from under the table and slid it into the path of the club president. Before Mori or anyone else, especially Tamaki, could react the blond haired boy toppled over the chair and smacked his head on the table. To everyone else it looked like another of the prince's awkward mishaps, but Mori saw the expression on Tamaki's face as his head hit the table. This was not just another lump; this was a concussion or possibly worse.

Tamaki sprawled on the floor out cold. Everyone else in the room thought he was acting hurt, which would not be foreign to Tamaki, but Mori saw through the act. He was there in moments and bent down over Tamaki, who had a massive red spot on the side of his face where he had hit his head on the table. Mori picked the object of last night's dream up in his arms and headed for the door.

"Where are you taking our lord?" The twins asked in that annoying unison voice of theirs. Instead of giving the ones responsible any sort of answer, if they didn't already know then that was their problem, Mori simply grunted in their direction and headed out the door. He felt bad not telling any of the others what had happened but Mori didn't want anything to be wrong with his prince; it would be better to get him to people who knew what they were doing before anything happened.

It took Takashi Morinozuka only a short time to reach the infirmary due to both the long strides he normally takes coupled with the hurry he was in. When Mori entered the nurse who was sitting at a desk looked over and then jumped a little. Apparently she was not use to a third year student carrying a second year with a head injury that looked worse and worse as time went by. She beckoned for Mori to set Tamaki down on one of the beds while she examined him.

"What happened to his head?" She asked.

"He fell," Mori explained.

The nurse looked at him hoping for more but Mori just looked right back at her. "Did he hit his head?" The nurse asked after a few awkward seconds of silence. Mori nodded his head. "Alright," the nurse said as she pulled out a flashlight. "By the looks of things it looks like Tamaki-sama has a concussion but there's one way to make sure." The nurse pulled back Tamaki's eyelids and shined the flashlight into his eyes.

After examining both eyes, she confirmed her diagnosis. "Tamaki-sama should be fine, he just needs to lie down for a little while until he wakes up," the nurse explained to a wide eyed Mori. "That lump on his head will need to be iced though. It has started to swell."

More looked at what used to be a red spot on Tamaki's head. Now it was puffy and turning black and blue. "Where's the ice?" Mori asked.

The nurse went into the other room and came back with a medicinal icepack. "I need to inform the chairman about his son," the nurse said to Mori as she left the room. "Just hold the ice on his head until he comes to."

Mori looked down at Tamaki. He looked peaceful lying in the bed. His face was in a blissful state and his body was completely relaxed. Mori could not remember the last time he looked at another person and felt this complete inside. Sure he was close to his cousin but Honey was more of a little brother than a, well, Mori didn't know what category to put Tamaki under so he just went with BUG: Beautiful but Unfortunate Guy. Mori laughed to himself for this classification. Never with anyone else had Mori considered a guy beautiful but now looking down at Tamaki's face, that was the best way Mori could describe Tamaki.

After what must have only been a minute after the nurse left Tamaki came to. Tamaki jumped a little at the cold icepack and tried to sit up. Mori, who was holding the icepack to Tamaki's head, held him down with a gentle yet firm hand. "You mustn't move much," Mori warned. Tamaki blinked at the bigger boy for a moment and then simply stared at Mori with a stupidly cute look that made Mori's blush inside.

"You fell and hit your head chasing the twins," Mori clarified.

"That's right, those little bastards," Tamaki exclaimed. "Now I gotta get them back." Tamaki brushed away Mori's hand sending electricity throughout Mori's body. The Host Club president then managed to sit up without falling over. After deciding that he was fine Tamaki swung his feet off the bed and stood up, alarming Mori and causing him to stand up as well. Tamaki took a step forward and instantly Mori saw that Tamaki thought this was a bad idea.

Tamaki stumbled a little bit before grabbing onto a bedpost for support. Mori was by his side in an instant ready to help his friend. Tamaki let go of the post and took a step past Mori. He wobbled around a little bit and ultimately lost his balance and fell on top of Mori, sending them both crashing onto the bed. Tamaki was dazed and rattled as he prayed for the room to stop spinning around while lying on Mori's chest. Mori, on the other hand, was pinned to the bed by the golden haired boy and subsequently was in heaven.


End file.
